MUSUHKU KAKAKKU
by soyogi.aochan
Summary: Light dan Mello bermusuhan, akibatnya persahabatan Matt dan Mello terancam. karena ada suatu fakta antara Matt dan Light. AU, ada OC, dan agak OOC... ada Light loh! maaf kalo jelek... gomen *deepbow*
1. Chapter 1

**MUSUHKU KAKAKKU**

Disclaimer: Matt plus Light plus Mello itu yang nggambar Babe aye,, yang punya cerita Deathnote itu ncang aye, yang main di live actionnya mantan pacar aye…. (digebukin orang2 seluruh dunia)

Salah ding….

DEATH NOTE (baik pipi mulusnya Light, googlenya Matt, ama rambut herbal Essenc*s nya Mello) punyanya: TAKESHI OBATA & TSUGUMI OHBA

Mail Jeevas/Matt punyanya : Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Mihael Keehl/Mello punyanya :- " -

Light Yagami punyanya: -"-

Soichiro Yagami punya nya: -"-

Lidner punya nya : -"-

Watari & Roger punyanya: -"-

Matsuda punyanya : -"-

Lehninger Jeevas & Mandy Jeevas : punya Author

Gillian Winter & Jasmine : punya Author

Hero : gak tau sih punya sapa, hahahahhahhaha

Rate: T

Ada OC

Dan OOC

Trus juga Mello ku bikin transjender, jadi cewek (yahahhahahhahahahhahahhahaa OUCH! *digebuk mello*)

Ini FF pertama saya dengan Fandom Death Note, so….. gomen klo gaje+norak+jelek…

Cekitot!

**Author's PoV**

Mello berjalan menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa lain dengan menggenggam seikat bunga di tangannya. Tubuhnya sedang, tetapi tegap, parasnya cantik, rambutnya terurai sebahu blonde dan berkilau. Tapi….Siapa yang menyangka di balik kesempurnaan dirinya terdapat suatu sisi yang mungkin sulit dipercayai. Mihael Keehl atas didikan ayahnya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang sangat pandai berkelahi. Mello dari kecil dilatih untuk menekuni karate. Ayah Mello, Roger, menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki, namun apa dikata, apa dibilang, atas garis takdir author yang bejat ini lah, Mello yang terlahir, menjadi seorang wanita, jadi Roger melampiaskan keinginannya memiliki anak laki-laki kepada Mello.

Mata siswa lain tak lepas juga dari sosok seorang pria yang selalu ada disamping Mello. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampan serta selalu memakai vest stripes walaupun di cuaca panas sekalipun, serta google yang jarang ia lepas kecuali di kelas. Mail Jeevas, atau akrab disapa Matt... Sama-sama pandai berkelahi, sama-sama lihai dalam dunia Karate menjadikan mereka sahabat karib. Matt bagaikan tangan kanan Mello. Dimana ada Mello, di sana pula lah Mello, begitupun sebaliknya. Takut, resah, segan, syeeereeeememmmm booo! Itulah yang dirasakan setiap siswa jika melihat keduanya. Berkelahi, menantang guru, berbuat onar, jahil.. Itulah kegiatan sehari hari Mello dan Matt. Guru-guru sebenarnya sudah resah dengan prilaku keduanya, namun prestasi mereka sangat bagus dalam pelajaran, jadi sayang juga jika harus mengeluarkan siswa berprestasi seperti mereka.

Mello dan Matt sudah cukup lama di Jepang. Sebelumnya, mereka tinggal di Inggris, dan kebetulan mereka sudah saling mengenal ketika di Inggris. Mello dan Matt menjadi sahabat karib, setelah bersama2 di SMAnya berhasil menghajar satpam sekolah yang sering mencuri fasilitas sekolahnya diam-diam dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, Guru2 dankepala sekolah memberi apresiasi baik kepada mereka. Pihak sekolah tidak menyangka, anak onar yangtiap upacara bendera selalu bolos ke belakang sekolah dan mengempeskan ban motor atau sepeda siswa lain yang terlambat , kayak Matt, atau anak perempuan jahil dan kuat seperti Mello yang sering diam2 menempelkan bekas permen karet ke kursi guru bisa menorehkan prestasi: menangkap pencuri fasilitas sekolah (AC, papan tulis, mikroskop, dll) yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi misteri. Selain itu, Nilai pelajaran Mello dan Matt cukup bagus dan mereka tidak pernah di bawah 10 besar se-sekolah, bahkan Matt cukup sering menjuarai lomba matematika sementara Mello sebelas duabelasnya Matt, jadi ~~yah bisa dibayangin sendiri kan gmana segannya guru2… apa lagi sekolah mereka udah jarang menoreh prestasi di mata sekolah lain, jadi mereka sangat bergantung dengan ketenaran M&M.

Seperti biasa yang ia lakukan setiap pagi, Mello meletakkan bunga yang ia rangkai sendiri (a/n: di sini Mello juga hobi merangkai bunga *digeplak Mello*)yang ia bawa dari rumah, ke dalam vas bunga di kelasnya. Tak lupa, Ia meletakkan bekas permenkaret yang tadinya dikunyah Matt (gak jijik, mells?). Mello kesal dengan gurunya yang nanti akan mengajar, Mr. Masato Matsuraa , yang terkenal galak tapi menyukai bunga .

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

"Matt-senpai dipukul!" Mello mendengar seseorang berteriak di luar kelas. Saat itu, Mello sedang dihukum membersihkan ruangan kelas karena telah mengerjai Mr. Matsuraa. Sedangkan Matt? Matt tadinya sih disuruh membersihkan ruangan juga, oleh karena ia dipanggil Kepala sekolah, ia pun keluar duluan.

Sontak,Mello keluar kelas dengan sangat terkejut. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang berteriak tadi.

"Kau tahu dari mana dia? Dia dimana sekarang?" teriak Mello kepada anak itu. "tadi dia dipukul oleh anak sekolah lain di stadion olahraga, sekarang guru2 menuju kesana!"

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Mello langsung bergegas menemui Matt di stadion olahraga yang hanya berjarak 100 m dari sekolah mereka.

"astaga!" Mello membantu Matt bangun, kemudian bersama guru lain Mello membawa Matt ke dalam mobil ambulans. Wajah Matt dilumuri darah segar, terdapat beberapa luka robek di sekitar bibir, lukanya sangat parah.

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" Tanya Mello

Matt menggeleng "aku tidak tahu pasti siapa dalangnya, tapi mereka itu anak-anak dari Shinkanshi Gakuen". Kata Matt terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit

Mello kesal "ck! sudahlah nanti biar aku yang balas dendam". Kata Mello. Mello juga bingung, siapa yang menyerang Matt ini. Setahunya, walaupun sering berbuat onar, dirinya dan Matt tidak memiliki musuh dari sekolah lain

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

Esoknya, Mello berdiri di depan Shinkansi Gakuen sepulang sekolah, tanpa Matt, karena Matt sedang dirawat di RS. Dilihatnya beberapa siswa sudah mulai berhamburan keluar. Mello terus mengamati mereka, mencari siswa siswa yang bergerombol, dan ...

Eureka!

Mello menatap sinis gerombolan pria-pria itu, mereka semua mengendarai motor. Merasa diperhatikan, salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Mello.

"Hai nona manis, ada perlu apa?" Mello tidak menanggapi mereka. Ia berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Chotto, sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia" pria lain mendekat ke arah Mello. Mengamati wajah Mello dan tersenyum sinis . "Kau menantang kami? mau mengajak kami bertarung ?Haha! begitu sayangnya kah kau terhadap sahabat brengsekmu itu, My-hell Kill?"

Semua serombolan pria itu sontak mulai bersorai mendengar nama Mello yang dipelesetkan. Semua orang mengerti maksud nama itu mengarah ke Mihael Keehl. Di daerah itu, Mello memang terkenal dimanapun akibat prestasinya dalam berkelahi.

"Demi sahabatku, jika aku harus bertarung dengan kalian.. Why not?".

Terdengar tepukkan tangan dari salah satu pria yang muncul dari balik gerumunan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "what? Kau mau menantang kami?" Pria itu berdecak tak percaya "perempuan bukanlah level kami. Lebih baik kau urus dirimu saja, nona cantik! Ke salon, kek, pedicure, medicure…." ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah Mello. Mello menangkis tangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kalian!"ujar Mello.

"dasar keras kepala! Aku , Yagami Light, juga tidak takut denganmu, Mello cantik.." Ucapnya. "ya sudahlah, kau , cantik.. We have to go. Sayang sekali yah, kau berteman dengan orang brengsek... jijay bajay dech!" Light tersenyum layaknya banci dan membuat anggota gerombolan itu tertawa terbahak2. Kemudian mereka pergi sambil mengegas motor mereka kencang.

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

**Matt PoV**

Aku terbangun dari istirahatku. Well, sejak Ibu meninggal, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Ibuku orang Irlandia, begitu juga keluarga ayahku. Dan ayah, ibu, aku sudah dicoret dari kedua pihak keluarga ku, so…

Yang aku punya adalah bossku, Mello. Yeah, walau dia menyebalkan, tetapi dia sering mengunjungiku, membawa makanan buatku.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, menatap foto seorang pria brengsek yang sangat kubenci. Tidak kusangka pria itu yang memperkosa ibuku dulu. Pria yang pernah memberiku uang ketika aku harus keluar dari gubuk itu dan tidak tahu kemana harus tinggal. Dan pria itu bapak biologis ku yang sebenarnya.

**Author PoV**

***Flash back***

"Nona Mandy!" Teriak seseorang pembantu rumah tangga menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil Mandy itu. Mandy, seorang wanita cantik berketurunan bangsawan di Irlandia, terlihat melihat dirinya di cermin, melihat dirinya terbalut dalam gaun yang terlihat sangat indah.

"ah, iya, Gillian. Ada apa?" Tanya Mandy.

"pengantin anda, sudah datang nona." Kata Gillian senyum-senyum.

Seorang pria berdiri di balik pintu, tersenyum melihat pengantinnya yang bersiap-siap. Namanya Lehninger Jeevas. Lehn terlihat tampan dengan setelan jasnya yang mewah. Dengan postur tinggi,191 cm dan beratbadan 95 kg serta wajah tampan serta keluarga bangsawan yang sangat berada membuat setiap wanita melihatnya menjadi terpukau…

"Kau tampak cantik, kekasihku.."rayunya.

"Ah, Lehn, kau merayuku lagi" jawab Mandy.

~~**3th kemudian**~~

Kini, Mandy mengandung. Mengandung anak buah cintanya dengan Lehn.. akan tetapi, Lehn harus pergi. Ia harus melatih prajurit muda di korps Angkatan Laut Irlandia dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu 2 tahun.

Sewaktu kehamilannya yang masih sangat dini, baru berusia 1 bulan, supir keluarganya , Hero, seorang keturunan Jepang, memperkosanya. Tentu saja, ketika kejadian itu, di kediaman keluarga Jeevas tidak ada orang, hanya mereka berdua. Mandy berusaha melawan Hero, dan berhasil. Akan tetapi, itu berdampak buruk. Mandy keguguran. Mandy takut dan kalut jika nanti ia dimarahi oleh Lehn. Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Gillian dan Jasmine, kedua pembantunya. Hero pun dipecat, dan dikembalikan ke negara asalnya.

Kira-kira sebulan setelah keguguran, Mandy pergi, dikawal dengan pembantunya, ke Yayasan Sosial, tempat biasa keluarga Jeevas berderma. Akan tetapi, saat perjalanan pulang, pembantunya dan sopir keluarga barunya, Joseph, dibius oleh Orang tak dikenal dan tinggallah Mandy sendiri. OTD itu begitu brutal mencelakai Mandy sehingga akibatnya Mandy hamil lagi.

Mandy benar2 ketakutan. Disatu sisi ia lega, ternyata walau sempat keguguran, ia bisa hamil lagi. Tetapi di sisi lain ia benar2 sakit perasaan dengan OTD yg telah memperkosanya. Setelah meminta pendapat dari orang2 yang dipercaya, termasuk pendeta yang menjaga iman spiritualnya, Mandy memutuskan tetap menjaga kandungannya, walau ia kalut dan takut karena anak yang ia kandung bukanlah anak suaminya.

2.5 tahun kemudian, Lehninger datang kembali ke pangkuan istrinya dan ke pelukan "anaknya" yang sebelum Lehn pergi, telah berpesan, jika anak yang dikandungnya laki-laki, maka harus diberi nama Mail, dan jika perempuan harus diberi nama Post, ehh nggak dink! Namanya… Cathrine.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya baik2 saja selama 5 tahun sejak kelahiran Mail. Di usia Mail yang menginjak 6 tahun, sewaktu Mail hendak diberi gelar kebangsawanan, tiba2 OTD yang menghamili Mandy muncul. Saat itu tes DNA sudah ada di Inggris dan ternyata setelah 10 x tes (abis, pihak keluarga gak percaya sih) uji DNA nya cocok. Dan ternyata OTD yang menghamili Mandy adalah mantan supir keluarga itu, Hero.

Lehninger, Mandy dan Mail pun dicoret dari daftar keluarga kerajaan dan diasingkan ke Inggris. Public tidak tahu apa yg terjadi sebenarnya, akan tetapi beredar desas desus bahwa Mail bukanlah anak biologis Lehn.

Walaupun begitu, Lehninger percaya bahwa semua yang dialami Mandy itu kecelakaan dan Lehn masih tetap mencintai Mandy. naaaaaaaahhhh Lehninger Jeevas dan keluarga pun pindah ke Winchester, dan takdir mempertemukan Mail dengan Mello. Mereka berdua terkenal anak2 paling ribut di kalangan tetangga sehingga mereka sangat terkenal.

***FLASHBACK END***

Aku langsung menyembunyikan foto itu ke dalam saku celanaku, ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"masuk!" ujarku.

Mello masuk, dibelakangnya ada seorang pria yang di tubuhnya penuh luka dan cukup parah…

Itu pria brengsek yang ku sebutkan tadi.

"Hi Matt!" sapa Mello ceria "How the days going?" Mello bertanya sambil meletakkan seikat bunga, yang aku tahu pasti Mummynya yang menyuruh ia membawakannya untukku, serta sebuah bento di meja samping tempat tidurku

"Bad." Jawabku singkat. Aku menatap pria brengsek itu dalam kemudian memalingkan tatapanku ke arah mello. "You know him?" tanyaku kepada Mello.

"hah? Bukannya dia kerabatmu?" Tanya Mello menatapku heran .

Aku menatap pria brengsek itu sinis.

"Baiklah,"kata pria itu yang nampaknyatahu diri "jika kau masih belum menerimaku, aku akan pergi." Pria itu pun keluar.

"siapa dia, Matt?"Tanya Mello heran.

Aku terdiam.

"dia tadi sudah membayar tagihan rumahsakitmu, loh!" kata Mello lagi.

"kalau dia pikir aku miskin, itu salah, aku masih punya beberapa santunan dan asuransi yang jumlahnya 100x hartabendanya." Kataku. Mello mengerti maksudku. Walaupun keluargaku sudah dicoret, tetapi almarhum ayahku memiliki harta yang sangat banyak.

"Yah, aku siap kok menunggumu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Ini aku bawakan makanan buatmu. Okonomiyaki. Semoga kau suka." Katanya.

"Arigato." Kataku pendek.

"Mau kusuapi makan?" tanyanya.

"tanganku masih bisa bekerja, Mells." Kataku pendek. Aku masih kesal dengan pria tadi.

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

**To be continued…**

**Gimana? Bagus? Abal? Terlalu panjang? jelek? gaje?**

**Oh iya, untuk beberapa bagian ada yang bikinan temen saya, saya lg gak punya ilham buat bikin cerita awalnya, sehingga saya copycat punya temen saya … #gak kreatif. Dengan izin tentunya *setelah terjadi pertumpahdarahan***

**Oh iya, ide cerita ini dari are . key . take . tour alias ( apakah . kunci . jalan. jalan) Woyyyyy *tereak pake soundsystem super kenceng* mba elita ni udah kelar ffnya…! Hehehehe Maaf kelamaan…**

**Akhirnya saya pamit!**

**Mohon tinggalkan review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2, Light is not a badboy!

**Musuhku Kakakku**

**Chapter 2**

**By: soyogi . aochan**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: liat di chap sebelum … XDD**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren… **

**Setelah dipikir2, emang kenyataannya bisa gak ya orang hamil trus keguguran trus bisa hamil lagi?**

**Selisihnya beberapa minggu lagi?**

**Maafkan author yang bego ini…**

**Gimana keadaan selanjutnya? **

**Check it!**

**Author's PoV**

Mello terus mengintai Light yang ketika itu berada di toko buku. Sudah tiga hari ini Mello membuntuti Light setiap pulang sekolah. Alasannya untuk membalas dendam, walaupun sampai sekarang Mello belum menantang Light kembali. Mello yakin sekali Light-lah dalang dari pemukulan terhadap Matt. Mello berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dirinya tidak tertangkap basah oleh Light.

Cukup lama Mello mengawasi Light, Hasil pengintaiannya selama tiga hari ini pun membuahkan hasil yang tidak diduga sama sekali oleh Mello. Light setiap hari pergi ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa novel klasik, selanjutnya Light pun sering kali menyempatkan dirinya ke taman kota untuk sekedar memberi permen ke anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain, dan yang membuat Mello semakin tidak percaya, Light mengajar les di salah satu panti asuhan. Betul-betul tidak menampakkan sisi Light yang "bad boy".

Mello berjalan menuju rumahnya sendirian, padahal biasanya setiap hari Mello selalu pulang bersama Matt namun kondisi Matt belum pulih benar. Sedang asik berjalan sambil sesekali menendang-nendang batu yang berada di hadapannya, langkah Mello terhenti.

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

"Sayu!" teriak Light memanggil adiknya.

"yah, ada apa niisan?"

"Aku pergi dulu hari ini, mau mengajar les. Hati-hati yah jaga rumah baik2!" pesan Light kepada adiknya.

"Baik nii san!" kata Sayu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, ya.. kalau ada orang diluar pastikan dulu siapa.. kalau dikenal, jangan biarkan dia masuk yah!"

"Iya niisan!" kata sayu patuh.

Sementara itu, diluar kediaman Yagami, terlihat Mello mengintai.

"oh, rumahnya di sini, ya? Tapi, kok perasaan aku tahu rumah itu, deh!" kata Mello dalam hati.

Kemudian terlihatlah Sayu mengantar kakaknya keluar.

"itukan!" kata Mello menunjuk kea rah Sayu "Yagami Sayu! Temankusewaktu kursus memasak coklat!" seru Mello.

Mello berpikir, mungkin lebih baik Ia ke kediaman Yagami terlebih dahulu untuk ngobrol sebentar, siapa tahu rasa penasarannya bisa hilang. Akan tetapi Mello mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Light saat ini.

Sebuah motor menghadang jalannya. Pria yang mengendarai motor itu menoleh ke arah Mello sambil membuka helm nya.

"Mello, mello. Kau suka aku ya selama ini" Pria yang ternyata Light itu senyum sinis.

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri..."sergah Mello.

"Terserah kau lah, Aku pulang dulu, ya! Tapi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Besok seperti biasa kau akan mengikutiku seharian. Jadwalku padat besok" ucapLight yang langsung memakai helmnya dan hendak pergi

"BAKA!" ucap Mello dalam hati "dia tahu aku selalu mengikutinya selama ini!"

Kemudian, Mello menyusul Light lagi dan ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Light. Light menatap Mello yang terlihat serius.

"apalagi urusanmu?" Tanya Light.

"Sudah aku bilang berkali kali, aku ingin bertarung denganmu"

Light tersenyum meremehkan "dan aku juga sudah bilang berkali-kali aku tidak mau bertarung dengan wanita"

" Baiklah ….. jika kau tidak mau.. Tapi bisakah kau beritahu alasan mengapa kalian menyerang Matt?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mello, wajah Light berubah, terlihat menahan emosi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya"

"nanika? Hah? Pasti kau tidak punya alasan yang tepat kan sehingga tidak mau memberitahuku" kata Mello.

Light terlihat kesal mendengar ocehan Mello. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Miss Keehl…" light berkata penuh amarah dan membentak Mello, sesaat Mello kagum dengan cara light memanggil dirinya, Miss Keehl, hampir tidak pernah ada yg memanggilnya seperti itu."Aku menghajar orang yang membuat kesalahan yang fatal" sambungnya.

"Lalu apa kesalahan fatal Matt?"

"Nona sok tahu, ada hal2 di dunia ini yang tidak perlu kau ketahui secara langsung, okay?"

"Hey! Berikan aku sedikit penjelasan!"

Light tidak menghiraukan Mello dan langsung beranjak pergi.

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

Matt bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.

Matt membakar roti, merebus telur dan menggoreng daging siap saji yang sudah ia beli di supermarket sebelumnya.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Walaupun ibu dalam keadaan begini, tetapi jaga diri baik2 ya nak." Kata Ibu.

"Ibu pasti sembuh, bu. Matt yakin." Kataku berurai air mata.

"Nak, sesuai dengan peraturan kerajaan, kau berhak mendapatkan setengah dari harta warisan keluarga ayahmu jika ibu meninggal. Ibu bangga, kau sudah mengerti bagaimana cara mengelola uang. Ibu harap kau bisa mengelola harta ayahmu dengan baik." Kata Ibu.

"Ibu…"

"Nak, ibu ingin makan takoyaki." Pesan ibu.

"Baik, bu, akan Matt belikan untuk ibu." Kata Matt, kemudian Matt mengambil jaketnya, mengenakan googlenya dan keluar membeli takoyaki untuk sang ibu.

**-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU-MUSUHKU KAKAKKU -**

"APA!" kataku kepada pria yang tak kukenal di depanku. Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan ruangan ibuku dirawat sambil memegang bungkusan takoyaki pesanan ibu "Ibu meninggal?"

"Iya, nak sabar ya…"kata pria itu. Aku kalut, . aku menangis sekencang2nya. Pria yg kuketahui pacar ibu ku itu memelukku.

"aku tidak punya siapa2 lagi…" tangisku.

Kemudian dia menawariku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku menolak, karena aku banyak urusan. Anak dari bapak baptisku, Lidner, menjemputku dari Irlandia dan kami bersama2 mengurus urusan warisan dari ayahku.

***FLASHBACK END***

Aku mengambil sarapanku dan kemudian aku mengendarai sepedamotorku ke sekolah.. Sempat terpikir akan lebih baik aku membeli mobil, tetapi kuurungkan niat itu. Aku belum siap memilikinya.

"terimakasih, kau telah menjemputku, Matto-kun" kata Mello ketika kami sampai di sekolah.

"sama-sama."

TBC

**Gmana? Kependekan? Kepanjangan? Geje? **

**Kira2, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Apakah Matt bakal ngaku apa yang terjadi?**

**Apakah Light bakal minta maaf?**

**Hohoho! Lihat saja chap selanjutnya!**

**:)**

**Yang penting sekarang…**

**Review dulu.. hihihii**

**:) pamit dulu! :)**


End file.
